


Fullmetal Alchemist Awakening

by UniRainicorn17



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, Multi, Other, Point of Views, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniRainicorn17/pseuds/UniRainicorn17
Summary: There are two friends who was reborn. To anime called Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Their names are Aliyah and Lyssa. Their lives were always two of them. They were re-watching the anime. Did meet the truth and start a new life with the Elric Brothers. to join a journey and have Physics Powers. Aliyah lost her arm and leg. Lyssa lost her sights. And of Brothers and girls are on a quest to find the Philosopher's Stone.





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa. 

Chapter 1

No one's POV:

"Let's do this Aliyah!!" Lyssa yelled, from the kitchen bringing junk food. "Let's watch some FMAB." Aliyah said. Lyssa came out of the kitchen to the living room. Aliyah connect the iPod to the Apple TV on the screen tv. Watch episode 3. The opening song played and end. Then the screen froze. "What happened?!" Lyssa yelled. "I don't know?" Aliyah said.

Then they saw something weird on the screen. Then little black hands came out of the tv and grabbed them. "Ahhh!!!" They yelled on top of their lungs. Then they were in a white void. 'Where are we?' Lyssa thought. "Hello." A voice said. "Gasp. The truth." Aliyah said. "So, you heard of me." Truth said.

"Yes, we have." Aliyah told the truth. "Why are we here for?" Lyssa asked. "Well, I was looking at you two for a long time." Truth answer. "Looking at us." Aliyah said. "Yes, I had. I have one thing to tell you too." Truth said. "And what that?" Lyssa said.

"I will grant a wish for you too." Truth said. "A wish?" Aliyah said. "Yes. I will send to Edward and Alphonse's world." Truth said. "But with one condition." Truth continue. "And what that condition?" Lyssa said. "It is Aliyah's right arm, and your sight." Truth answer. "Okay. Send us to their world." Lyssa and Aliyah said together. "But one more thing your appearance well change. And have alchemy power and physic power as well."Truth said. "Okay. Let's go." Aliyah said. "Farewell you two." Truth said waving goodbye. 

~In FMAB World~   
Aliyah: 2,Ed: 2  
Lyssa: 2, Al: 1

It was a raining day. Edward was playing with blocks. Then a lightning stock and frightening him. Then he was looking at the window. And saw something strange. And small he was. He saw somethings in the bushes. 

"Mom, there somethings there outside." He pull her dress. A young woman look out the window and saw two figures. She get her raincoat and went outside. And came back inside with two children. One with pink hair, other blue hair. "Edward go get new clothes and towels." She asked her son to get the items. Edward went to get the clothes and towels.

Trisha dress them and put the towels on their heads. "Who are they?" Ed asked his mother. I don't know but let's wait until they wake up." Trisha said. Edward looking at the girls and how they have pink and blue hairs.

~ 2 weeks Later~

Aliyah wake up and look around for Lyssa. And wake her up. "Lyssa wake up." Aliyah said shaking her. "Alphonse." Lyssa moan his name. Aliyah had a irritated look on her face and slap her arm hard. "Oww!!!" Lyssa said while rubbing her arm. "are you seriously imagined having sex with him?!" Aliyah said. "Yes I am." Lyssa replied. Aliyah shake her head and grabbed her hand to look at their appearance. They went to a bathroom, to look. 

Aliyah's POV:

I look at my appearance. And saw I had light pink hair, but I still had my eye color. I look at Lyssa and saw she had blue hair and her dark brown too. "We have different hair color." I said. "Yeah! But I have blue hair, like levy from Fairy Tail." Lyssa replied. 

We left the bathroom and went downstairs. And heard humming. Lyssa and I went to the noise. We saw a woman with brown hair and a purple dress with a apron on. 

She notices our presence. And looked around. "Oh, you're two are awake." Trisha said. "Yeah." Lyssa replied. "Can ask you two, why you two were outside?" Trisha asked them. "Well, we don't remember much. But we met a weird God or something and was reborn into you're world." I said to her. "You're world is a Tv show we were watching and sent here too." Lyssa said. "Do you believe us." I said. "Of course, I do, that explains you too being outside." Trisha replied. "And oh, our names are Lyssa and Aliyah, if you were asking." Lyssa said. 

"What wonderful names you two have." Trisha replied. "Thanks." Lyssa and me said union. Then we heard a voice. "Mom, do the two girls wake up." Edward said. Lyssa hide behind Trisha. "Hi, I'm Edward." Ed said. "I'm Aliyah and my friend is Lyssa." I said to him.

Then Edward hugged me. I realized something about him. And started laughing. Ed stop hugging me and look confused. "Why are you laughing about." He asked. "I realize that how short you are." I said. "Yeah." Lyssa said. "I'm not short." He respond. And showing that he 'taller then me. "It's okay, I think you are short in a cute way." I said. Edward was shocked. Must people said to drink your milk to be taller but something about Aliyah was unique. He grabbed my hands and stared in my eyes. Then we started laughing. 'I think these two will be together in the future.' Trisha thought. 'My new OTP.' Lyssa thought too.

~Time skip~ A weeks later

No one's POV:

"Aliyah! Aliyah, where are you?" Trisha called her. Lyssa was already downstairs with Edward. Trisha went to Aliyah and Lyssa's room. "Oh. There you are." Trisha said. "Oh, hi Trisha. I'm showing Alphonse how to place puzzles." Aliyah said. "I can see that." Trisha said. "We were wondering wondering you and Lyssa to be in our family picture today." Trisha said. "Really, you want me and Lyssa to be in your family portrait." Aliyah reply happy. "Yes. Edward and Lyssa are waiting downstairs for us." Trisha said walking away. "Come on, Alphonse let's take our family portrait. And maybe Edward and Lyssa will join." Aliyah said to him.

Alphonse giggling and nodded his head. He can wait to play puzzles with brother and friends. Aliyah pick up Alphonse and went downstairs and the living room. "Aliyah!!" Edward and Lyssa said union. Edward walk towards Aliyah. Aliyah put down Alphonse. "Hey Ed, ready to get our picture taken?" Aliyah ask. Aliyah and Lyssa wearing a sundresses on light blue other purple. "Yea, can't wait." He giggled holding her hand as Aliyah blush with shock. "Dear?Dear, come here." Trisha called her husband. "What is it?" He said. Edward pulled his father pants. The girls pull Trisha's dress. Alphonse crawling over. He looked down at them and they smile at him.

"Hold Edward and Lyssa." Trisha said. Van hold them. And Trisha hold Aliyah and Alphonse. "Ok say cheese everyone." The photographer spoke as he took the picture. In the picture it was everyone smiling except for Van who had tears on his face.

~One Year later~   
Aliyah:3, Ed:3, Lyssa:3, and Alphonse:2.

The next morning Ed and Al walk in Aliyah and Lyssa's room to wake them up. Now the four kids found Trisha and Van at the front door. "Oh you guys are up early. What are you four doing out of bed?" Trisha ask walking up to the four kids. "Al said he had to go potty after that we wake up Aliyah and Lyssa as we can play with them." Ed responded

"And of course Al's big brother help him. Thanks a lot little man." Trisha stated petting Ed's head. "And Aliyah and Lyssa, you two are such great friends to look after. I bet you're lucky to meet them." Trisha said the Aliyah and Lyssa. "Yea they're like my best friends mom." Aliyah smile brightly.

Eversince Aliyah and Lyssa started living with the Elrics she and Lyssa calling Trisha mom. They saw their father who had a scary face. Then without a word Van left the house.

~Time skip~

It was dinner time for the four kids. They were eating their soup with milk and bread. Aliyah and Lyssa already finish theirs soup and now eating theirs loaf of bread. Ed took the left side and saw his dad's seat empty. "Hey, why isn't dad here?" Ed ask curiously to his mom.

Trisha slowly close the cabinet doors and said, "Your dad left." She trailed off not knowing what to say to the children. "When he's coming back mom?" Al ask who turn around to his mom with a smile. "Do you think he's be safe on his own mom?" Aliyah ask who's seat is next to Al, turn around to Trisha with a smile on her face also. Instead of answering their questions, she walk up to them, getting ready to tickle them.

"I'm gonna get you." Trisha tease with a smile on her face as Al and Aliyah tried to run away but failed as Trisha caught and started tickling them. Ed look at his mom confused, like she's hiding her feelings. "You silly gooses. He'll be back before you know it Al and Aliyah, of course he'll be safe. He's wise and very strong. He be alive and be back to see his children. Now finish your dinner kids. And Ed you haven't drink your milk?" Trisha ask her son as she sit down in her sit at the kitchen table. Ed turn his head with a look of annoyance on his face as Al drink his and Aliyah and Lyssa drink their chocolate milk who added chocolate syrup in it.

"Why should I? I hate milk." Ed stubbornly said. "Oh Ed, it's ok to not drink your milk. Besides back in my old world, I had a friend who hated milk too. Even if she didn't drink her milk, she still grows tall." Aliyah explained her story. "Wow I did not know that Aliyah." Trisha said to Aliyah.

"Yeah me either." Al and Lyssa added.   
"Yep so Ed what I'm trying to say is you don't need milk to grow tall, you can grow by doing something else to make it happen or grow at your own pace and time. I mean look at me I don't rarely drink white milk since I add chocolate but I still grow tall. So if you don't drink milk that's fine because I like to have a best friend who's short and will tall some day." Aliyah stated and smile at her short friend. 

Ed was completely shock at Aliyah's words. So now Ed won't ever drink his milk for Aliyah because of what she told him, he grow tall without it. Since that Time Ed realize that he's falling in love with pink haired girl. Even if he's too young to have a girlfriend, he's never to young to have a crush. Al and Lyssa already knew that Ed has a crush on Aliyah because he and her always teases him about it, even in front of their mom.

Later on through months and years, Aliyah and Lyssa discover Van Hohenhiem's study room where he kept alchemy books. Since Aliyah and Lyssa knew that truth gave them alchemy powers, so they started to read them and got better with alchemy. They even Edward and Alphonse a few tricks of alchemy and since then they show their mom their creations. They even made a new friend name Winry and Zelda. But then one day Trisha fell into some kind of sickness and died leaving four children alone.

~Time skip~

Aliyah's POV:

After that mom died, leaving me, Lyssa, Ed, and Al alone. On the day I saw a vision of mom so i dragged Ed, Lyssa and Al to our house from outside and what we saw was mom on the floor, not moving. Of course Winry, Zelda, and Granny Pinako took care of us. Since then Ed, Lyssa, Al and I ran away to Dubilith to find a teacher to teach us more about alchemy. Since then we were ready to perform human transmutation, the greatest taboo to bring mom back to life.

But it failed and Ed lost his leg, Al lost his body, Lyssa lost her sights, and I lost my right . Ed and I work together to bind Al's soul to a suit of armor causing Ed to lose his right arm and for me, I lost my left forearm. We came back to Rockbell home and course we told them what happen.

Ed and Al were depress about what happen but it was mostly Ed. Me and Lyssa was upset too but I got over it and what Winry and Zelda told us is to not let my sadness take over us. I have to keep smiling for mom, my friends, and family. Since then I wheeled myself to Ed's room and of course he's still upset but since I walk in room, his sadness was gone and was replaced with happiness. Like he was happy to see me but he got worry since I couldn't walk. I told Ed about the philosopher's stone and if we find it, we could get our bodies back.

Ed was surprised to see me still smiling but I told that I can't sadness take over me and should focus on the future to restoring mine and my friends bodies back. I told Ed, Lyssa, and Al it gave them hope because of me. Then the military came and man and Roy Mustang told me and Ed that we were qualified to become State Alchemists.

So Ed and I decided to become State Alchemists to accomplish our goal. Ed and I got automail limbs and found out that we can perform alchemy without transmutation circles just like our teacher. It was because we both saw Truth but Al he didn't, which confused me and Lyssa. Since then Ed and I passed our exams and become State Alchemists. We're known as the Fullmetal and Aqua Alchemists duo or of what Roy rumored.

See Roy Mustang started a rumor and now some people thinks that Edward and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. Although I do admit, we became a couple on the after the day we left Resombool and we came back the Resombool. But we do have promises and the past when we were kids and I love every moment in my life.' Aliyah though as she silently wrote her entry on her diary.

"Aliyah we gotta go. Colonel bastard wants us to meet in his office for what reason we need to know." Edward stated standing at the doorway of their hotel room. Aliyah put her pen down, put her diary away, and grab her blue coat. "Ok I'm coming." She called out and she put her coat as the two Alchemists walk out of the hotel with Al and Lyssa to Central Command.

(I hope you like it. And this is me and my Friend. Who lives in FMAB. And leave a vote and comment. Have a good day) QueenZelda17@ is out.


	2. Fullmetal, Aqua, and Butterfly Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa. 

{Opening song}

*Central Command Rooftops*

Aliyah's POV:

"Ah damnit! The Colonel's never gonna let us out of here, is he?" Edward ask. "Guess not." I sigh. "And we already bought our tickets to Liore too. Does this mean we're not going?" Alphonse ask. "I don't know Al." Lyssa said standing up from sitting.

"For now let's just get this over with, ok?" Ed ask. "Right." I agreed standing next to Ed. "You lead the way brother." Al said as the trio ran off.

*Central City Streets*

Ed, Al,Lyssa,and I ran through the city, when they heard footsteps and yells of shock and pain. "Looks like he's here. Lyssa, Al, me and Aliyah want you two to run to other side of the alley. Wait for my signal so you two can attack the guy." Ed ordered.

"Right. Let's go Al." Lyssa called to her armor friend as they went around the city block to find the other end of the alleyway. While they were running, I transmuted a lance like spear and threw it in the alleyway causing a circuit while the mysterious man jump out of the way.

"That alchemy." He said. "What a nasty thing to do." The guy noticed two people walking out of the darkness of the alleyway. "You of all people should know great deeds require great sacrifice; isn't the law of Equivalent Exchange?" The guy ask with cruel in his voice.

"Save your breath, the laws of alchemy don't justify murder." Ed said while he get my lance, and turn it into a spike bat with his face on it. And I bend the water ready to attack. "No transmutation circle?!" The guy muttered in shock.

"Don't be to impressed; now!!!" Ed called. Lyssa and Al made to alleyway in time and try to punch the guy but he duck. Ed and I tried to attack the man with his spike bat and my water bending but the man block it with his arms. He quickly got up and kick Al and Lyssa out of the way. Ed attack again only to have the man block it with his arm again.

He then use his water boiled alchemy powers on Ed's right arm but the only thing that hurt was sleeve of his red coat which now revealing his automail arm. "What??" The man ask in shock when Al tried to attack him but he got thrown back. I lift the water and create steam in the air so that no one couldn't see anything. "What's going on?" He yelled confused.

Lyssa jump in the air and landed on the other side where Ed,Al and I are standing. I then run ahead him to punch him with her right first. "Shannaro!!" I yelled. He dodged and a fist was on the ground. And I tried to attack with my left as, he again; and his hand on my left arm to water boiled it, only to have the same result. I jump back to stand next Ed as notice her sleeve of her blue jacket is rid to shreds revealing my automail forearm.

"What again? But I had you, any water there should of boiled." The man yelled in disbelief. "If it's any consolation you did ruin my coat." Ed stated. "Yea, mine too." I sigh in disappointment. "An automail arms?" The man muttered in disbelief. Ed and I took their coats off as Al and Lyssa starts standing up and the man took a closer look at them.

"Two young gifted alchemists, one who doesn't use transmutation circle, one who a water bender,and a airbender, and they has automail limbs. I know you, you're the Fullmetal and Aqua, Butterfly Alchemists, Edward Elric and Aliyah Daniels, Lyssa Mavis."

Chapter 1 : Fullmetal, Aqua and Butterfly Alchemists

The man finally noticed of who they are. He then look at Ed and I, then pointed at Al and Lyssa.

"So... It's not you?" He ask a bit confused. "Well... um no I'm his younger brother Alphonse." Al scratch the back of his armor head in embarrassment. Lyssa put her hand on her cheek. "But they're runts." The man insulted him while he's confused as Ed had an anime vein on his head while he should angerly:

"Oh yeah?! Can a runt do this?!" Ed clapped his hands and used his alchemy to trap the man between the walls with only his face showing. "I've heard the stories but still I've never imagine this; the Fullmetal and Aqua, Butterfly ALchemists. are just a bunch of kids." That snap Ed. "Don't call me little!!" Ed put his hands on the ground as a huge stone fist punch the man sending him flying.

"You know brother, I don't think he was really talking about your height just now." Al, Lyssa, and I sweatdropped at Ed's action. "Yea, he was only talking about our age not heights." I stated as Ed stopped huffing and puffing in anger. "Well even if he wasn't, he still pissed me off." Ed shouted angrily. See Ed has 'short' anger problems. For me, not anymore because people know that if you call me weak, or sweet innocent angel who doesn't hurt a soul, my demon side will come up and beat the people up into a pulp. That's why they don't call her weak anymore, although Edward and Lyssa doesn't get it and is really confused. Course I doesn't mind to be called little or short because she know that Ed and Al will be taller than her someday. The only different thing is that I'll only 2 inches taller then Ed.

"So you two are the ones we've been hearing all the stories about lately, the Fullmetal, Aqua and Butterfly Alchemists. You're as good as they say, thanks for the help." One of the police officers said to Al and Lyssa. "Um you're welcome but I'm really not the ones you should be thanking." Al,Lyssa and I sweatdropped nervously.

"There." Ed said as I turn to Ed and saw his and her coats are as good as new. "Here you go Liyah, all good as new." Ed handed me blue coat to me as I put it on saying, "Thank you Ed." I smile at him as Ed smile back me warmly. "Come on let's get going Al,Lyssa, the four of us have got a train to catch." Ed told Al and Lyssa, grabbed my hand, as they walk in hand with Alphonse and Lyssa.

"Oh um ok if you think it alright to leave." Al said. "Cheer up al!" Lyssa said. "I wonder what Liore would look like." I though of what the town would look like. "Probably boring." Ed stated. "You really like to travel and explores the new places don't you Liyah?" Al ask. "Well of course. I like seeing all of the places and see what it looks like, try all of the different foods and drinks, and check the nature at the places too." I explain smiling. "Yea me too, I love go new places as well." Lyssa response.

"Well how about this? Once we get to Liore, the four of us will go exploring the town for a bit, what do you say?" Ed ask he saw my eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? We'll really go exploring the town?" I ask happily. "Of course, I don't mind. Plus it will be lot of fun, right Al and Lyssa?" Ed ask them.

"Yea, the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll start exploring the new town." Al said. "Yay!!! I'm gonna go exploring with my two best friends and boyfriend." I sing happily as Ed,Lyssa and Al smile at her childishness and happiness. 'Whenever I see Aliyah's happy smile, it makes me happy when I'm around her.' Ed thought.

'Eversince Ed met Aliyah when they were young, he always like to hang out with her. He soon realizes that he has feelings for Aliyah. And he finally ask her to be his girlfriend. And she said yes of course. He always loves her smile and personality.'Ed soon broke out of his thoughts when he heard me say. "Did you guys hear that?" I ask suspicious.

Ed,Lyssa and Al turn to the direction I was looking at, as the four of them saw bright blue light with steam. "What is that, steam?" Ed exclaimed as he, Lyssa, and I were coughing from the steam. "Guys look, he's gone." Al called. Ed,Lyssa and I look to where Al was pointing at and saw that the man disappear into thin air. "Damnit now he really pissed me off." Ed shouted.

*Central Command - Roy's Office*

Lyssa's POV:

"Looks like you both have underestimated your opponent Aqua, Fullmetal, Butterfly." Roy told Ed and Aliyah who were both sitting on one couch while Al and I sit on the other couch across from them. The trio had came in Roy's office and told him what happen so they're getting a talk and some info.

"Who was this guy anyway?" Ed ask. "You'd know that if you listen to the briefing like I told you two to. But no... you both had to go charging right at after-" Roy spoke but got cut off. "Yeah yeah we get it alright. We're sorry okay whatever." Ed said as Aliyah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it." Roy smirks. "Fine." Ed and Aliyah sigh. "Now then, his name is Issac McDougal or as he was known back in the day, 'Isaac the freezer'. He's a former state alchemist." Roy stated.

"Former?" I ask confused. "That's right; he served in the Ishvallen war. During that time he gave us no signs that he turned traitor. But after... He immediately resign his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the Anti-Establishment eversince. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority. Whether it's dead or alive its up to him." Roy stated while walking up to the window.

"No way, we're not killing anyone for you." Ed and Aliyah said in unison. "And that's your choice, your orders are to help us contain him that is all." Roy told them. "Off topic... Have you turn up any leads from getting your bodies back to normal?" Roy smirks. Aliyah rolled her eyes and I groaned knowing why Roy ask that question as Ed's bored face has turned into irritated face.

"Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!!!" Ed yelled. Suddenly the door was kicked open and it was Maes Hughes as cheerful and happy as ever. "Roy, how goes? Heard you let them put you in charge in catching the freezer huh? One hell of a nasty assignment but hey could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central." Roy had a look of annoyance when Hughes walk in his office. A think bubble said 'here come that pest.'

"Oh say looks like my timing was perfect you are Elric brothers and you two must be Aliyah Daniels and Lyssa Mavis right?" Hughes exclaimed as he saw the trio in the room. He then went over to Aliyah shaking both of her hands in happiness.

"Wow it's a real honor to finally meet the first youngest female State Alchemists,The Aqua Alchemist, Butterfly Alchemist. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes its to nice you Ms. Daniels. My daughter Elicia is big fan of you and she would love it if you get to meet her." Aliyah was amazed by the man's excitement. "I would love to meet you're daughter. I love children." Aliyah reply giggling. And also my shaking hands also. 

I gave Ed a face 'you know what mean'. Ed gave me an irritated look at me. "Oh and you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist. Wow it's a real honor to meet another youngest State Alchemist ever, a pleasure." Hughes was now shaking both of Alphonse hands mistaking him as the Fullmetal Alchemist from Ed.

"Um um you want Edward, That actually his younger brother Alphonse." I said nervously. Hughes threw his arms in the air in stock and fear because of Ed's dark aura around him. "What? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist? Sorry I had no idea you'd be so-" As Hughes was talking Ed had a face daring the man to say the word he hates.

'Go on, say little I dare you!' Ed thought darkly. "Hughes?" Roy called out. "Yeah?" Hughes replied. "What are you doing here? Go home." Roy demanded. "Actually, I'm here on official business." Hughes told Roy, who look confused. Riza, who was in the room the whole time, open her eyes, curious on what Hughes is going to say.

"You Elrics, Daniels, and Mavis, I understand that you four don't have a place to stay. Which means you'll have to come with me." Hughes then took out something, Ed,Aliyah, Al and I were looking puzzled and confused. But when they saw Hughes taking something out, Ed and Aliyah hugged each other in fear, while Al and I started shaking in fear.

They calm down as they saw Hughes holding a picture which was a lady who look like in her 20s and 30s, holding a little girl who must be her daughter. "My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia, we'd love to have you!" Hughes exclaimed in his happiest tone.

*Central City Streets: Hughes House*

"Hi Princess!!" Hughes gushed over his daughter, kneed down an pick up his daughter named Elicia, putting his cheek on her cheek, rubbing it. "Ow! Daddy your beard is itchy!" Elicia exclaimed to her dad. "Like this? Itchy, itchy!" Hughes rubbed his beard on his daughter's cheek all happy as Edward, Alphonse, Aliyah,and I sweatdropped at this scene in the hallway.

"Look we have guests. These are the Elric brothers and their friend Lyssa Mavis and this is Aliyah Daniels, the short guy's girlfriend." Hughes told his wife and daughter. Aliyah started giggling. "Oh you must be the Aqua Alchemist, Aliyah Daniels. I'm a big fan of you and I like your water bending. I was wondering if you can be my sister?" Elicia happily said to Aliyah who gushing over the cute little girl.

"On of course I'll be your big sister." She exclaimed with a wide smile as she gave Elicia a hug which she hug back. "Oh Elicia, I want you to meet my friends. This Lyssa, Edward and Alphonse." Aliyah introduce Elicia to the Elric brothers and me. Elicia then had her hand under her chin as she pointed at Al, "Big brother." Then to Ed, "Little brother." Of course Ed grumbled in anger as he tried to keep his anger in control to not yell at the little girl.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Edward Elric. And this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Get that? YOUNGER brother!!!" Ed mumbled clutching his fist. "But younger means little, your little." That's where Ed had enough and before he could do anything, Al picked him up as Ed yelled and kicking his feet in the air in anger aa Hughes carried his daughter in the house. And I followed. "Let it go Ed. These people are being nice to let us stay here." Al told his brother walking through the door to the house.

Aliyah sweatdropped in annoyance as she stand next to Gracia. "Um thank you for letting us stay her for the night and I'm so sorry about Ed. He just doesn't like to be called short." Aliyah apologize to Mrs. Hughes. "Your welcome, you and your friends are always welcome to stay with us if you don't have a place to stay so don't worry about it. Your boyfriend seems like a nice boy." Gracia told Aliyah.

Aliyah blush sleepily on her face. She was walk in the Hughes home with Gracia behind her. Aliyah saw Ed still shouting in anger at Elicia. "Edward calm down. Elicia didn't mean today that plus she doesn't have a younger sibling. So please calm down. Aliyah told Ed rubbing his shoulders in comfort. Ed seem to calm down, due to Aliyah comforting him.

"Ok I'll calm down only because you told me too." Ed smile at Aliyah which she smile back. Elicia giggling at the couple. Al and I silently giggled at what they seeing an also agreed with Elicia. "I hope you four are hungry, Gracia's cooking is delicious." Hughes Calle out. The trio is sitting at the dinner table with the Hughes family. Aliyah is sitting between the Elric brothers and Lyssa sat across them, as Aliyah,Ed and I stared at the quiche, Gracia made.

"Go ahead, eat up." Hughes tells them. "Thanks!!" Ed,Aliyah and I says union while taking a bite of the quiche. Al is just watching them eat since he can't eat or sleep cuz of his soul bonded into a suit of armor. "Wow! You weren't kidding this is great!!!" Ed exclaimed in happiness with his mouth full.

"It's soo good. Thanks you for the meal." Aliyah says happily. "It's that good quiche I ever had!!" I said. "You're welcome. Don't be shy, eat all  
You want." Gracia told them. "Ok." Ed, Aliyah and I continue to eat their dinner. Then Hughes looked at Alphonse. "Alphonse, how are you gonna eat with your armor on? Take it off, relax." The trio stop what they're doing and tried to think of something.

"Well you see uhh.." Al spoke while scratching the back of his armor neck till I starts to speak. "He's not allow to, he ha to wear it all the time." I trailed off. "Yea it's part of his alchemy training, you know how that is. Aliyah, Lyssa and I will eat enough for the both of us right Liyah?" Ed finished for me. "Yea." She reply and her, Ed and I continue to eat their meal. "Training choo choo." Elicia shouted.

*In the Guest Room: at Hughes House*

Aliyah's POV:

Ed was starting up at the ceiling thinking. While cuddling with Aliyah. "Hey brother, Lyssa and Aliyah, are you awake?" Al asks them. Ed and I turn their head to face him but Lyssa didn't because she was peacefully sleeping in the bed next to Ed and Mine while Al is sitting on a chair next to Lyssa's bed.

"Mrs. Gracia's quiche, it looked a like like moms huh?" Al told his brother and friend. "Yea and it's almost as good too." Ed thought back to when his mother made dinner for Ed, Al, Lyssa, and Aliyah when they were little. "Really? In that case I'm definitely adding it to the list of things I'm gonna eat once I get my body back." Al says excitedly, scribbling a few words in his notebook.

"Right, put it on there. Right near the top." I told him with a closed eye smile. "Guys, I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon." Al said. "I know, me too." Ed replied. Then I fell asleep. "Hey brother, you know once we do, we'll get Aliyah's body and Lyssa's sight back first like we promised." Al reminded Ed. "Yea I know." Ed said remembering what happened.

~Flashback~

Aliyah: 7  
Edward:7   
Lyssa:7   
Alphonse:6

Aliyah's POV:

It was the spring in the town of Resombool. Ed and Aliyah are sitting on a tree branch that is next their house. "Hey Aliyah can I ask you something?" Ed ask me, who was watching the sunset. "Sure, what is it?" I ask with a smile. "Remember when we were a little younger that we alway play house? Like you're the mom, I'm the dad, and sometimes we use a baby doll or Lyssa and Alphonse when he and she was a baby to be our kid?" Ed stated remembering the memories they had.

"Yea, what about it?" I asks confused. Ed grabs my hands, put something in my right hand, and looks deep into my hazel brown eyes while smiling brightly. "Someday when we're older like mom and dad, I want that to be real. We could become s couple and then get married and have kids, would that be fun?" He asks.

I looks at my hand and saw what Ed gave me. It was a ring with a blue gem on top. I guess that he made it by using alchemy. "Of course Ed, it will be fun and thank you for the ring." I smile happily while putting my hands on Ed's cheeks and lean in to kiss him. Of course Ed was blushing because he has a crush on her eversince he first met her. I pulled away and look down at my hands with a smile and red cheeks on my face.

"It's to tell you that if you ask me out when we're teenagers, you'll know what my answer is." I explained holding his left hand with my right hand with a warm smile on my face. Ed stared at me in awe as he realized that he got his first kiss from the love of his life and that he knows that if he asks her out, his love will say yes because she loves him back.

~Another Flashback~

Aliyah:12  
Edward:11  
Lyssa:11  
Alphonse:10

No one's POV:

Ed just got out of his surgery with his new automail arm and leg as Al wheeled him in the hallway with Lyssa walking with them. "Are you ok brother?" Al ask in concern. "Yea, I'm just tired that's all." Ed responded. Just then the Elrics brothers and Lyssa heard a scream meaning Winry,and Pinako started Aliyah surgery.

Ed got worried about Aliyah so he quickly got up to run to her surgery but fall on the floor sure to his automail leg. "Ed no! You can't walk yet, you just got out of your surgery." Lyssa scold him in worry. "But Aliyah she's--" Ed spoke but Al cut him off. "I know you're worried about Aliyah, she can get through this. She's strong just like you so just wait for her ok brother?" Al reassured to his brother as he mumbled a 'fine'.

"You're so stubborn." Lyssa said. And left the room. He was really worried about Aliyah eversince the four four did human transmutation to bring back Trisha, Edward starts to think if he was the cause of her losing her happiness. He feels really guilty for what happened. "Hey Al if we find the philosopher's stone, let's make a deal and use it to bring Aliyah's body back first." Ed stated with determination. "Yea after all it seems like she's been in worst pain than us, and you want her to be first since you are in love with her." Al teases Ed as he flustered with his face all red. "What? No I don't!!!! Now you're just saying that to tick me off." Ed accused. "Why would I do that when you're face is all red like a tomato." Al pointed it out. Ed tries to defend back but nothing came out. "Oh shut up and could you please take me outside so I won't go crazy if something bad happened to Liyah?" Ed ask quietly. "Sure brother. Al says while wheeled him outside.

~End of Flashback~

Ed was still starring at the ceiling, thinking about the past. Ed sigh. And rest his head on Aliyah's and looking at her peaceful face. 'It's been a long time since I told that I wanted her to be my future wife. And I ask her too. We were dating for four years and every moment I had with her was amazing and love it very much.' Ed smile and he closed his eyes and fell deep into his slumber.

*Central Command, The Next Morning*

Aliyah's POV:

"Get a medic!! Hurry!! A solider shouted urgently. "Report to Headquarters! Five men dead!" Another solider yelled. Ed,Lyssa, Al and I heard from Mustang, stating that Issac has escaped prison and now the military is on a search for him. "How awful." Lyssa muttered sadly. "Yea." Al added.

"Yeah. This is getting out of hand." I agreed with Al and Lyssa. "It looks like a steam explosion. Raise the temperature of water fast enough and expands with a force of a bomb blast: in the human body is 70% water." Ed stated to Al, Lyssa, and Me.

"Not only that, this is the work of Issac McDougal. I've seen his alchemy in action. For me being in water bender. To freezes and boil. He raises the temperature of water to hot and cold from the 70% water in the human body." I explained to her friends.

"Let's hurry. We have to find him before he hurts anyone else." Ed told them as Al, Lyssa, and I nodded in agreement. As the trio walk down the sidewalk, they heard an explosion and ran towards the area in the alleyway.

"Major!" Al and Lyssa shouted. The trio saw Armstrong fighting Issac and came t help. Issac threw a canteen at their way, spilling hot water, causing an steam explosion. Ed grabbed Me into a protective hug. Lyssa built a earth wall. While Al ran behind Ed and me to shield Us by wrapping his arms are then from the explosion as Issac made his escape.

"Are you ok Aliyah?" Ed ask me with caring eyes as their cheeks turn pink. "H-hai, I'm fine thank you." I smile at him which he smile back. "Lyssa are you okay." I ask her. "Yeah!" Lyssa replied. Ed then noticed the canteen on the ground. "He used water from his canteen huh? Thanks for the quick save Al." Ed thanked his brother knocking on his armor.

"Let's go, he's getting away!" Al said. "Come then. After me, Daniels', Elric brothers." Armstrong said from the behind them. "Right!" The trio nodded and follow after Armstrong.

~Time skip~

Later at night, Ed and I remember back to when Issac was in the alleyway and thought what he was doing there. So they decided to go back and check it out. "Still there...perfect." Issac muttered. "Stop right there." I shouted, standing in front of the alleyway with Edward by her side blocking Issac in case if he escapes.

"I was wondering what you were doing in this alley so we came back to check it out and bingo." Ed grinned. Issac tried to go the other way but Alphonse and Lyssa was there just in time to block him. "There's no where to run this time." Al and Lyssa exclaimed in unison. "Clearly but who's running?" Issac ask with his arms out.

Suddenly the transmutation circle in front of Ed and Me, started glowing a red light on the ground, sending a red little lightning up in the sky. Ed and I stared at this in shock. Suddenly My eyes turned sapphire blue and that, showing her where the rest of the transmutation circles in alleyways, glowing red with red lightning and a strange frozen wave in Central City. Ed looked around at his surroundings and saw strange red lightning bolts coming out of nowhere.

"An alchemic reaction? In this scale?" I ask with widen eyes of what she saw. "Impossible.. Unless... You don't think he's." Al asked. "...A philosopher's stone." Lyssa stated. But then the trio saw strange blue light and felt the cold air going towards it. "He's freezing all the moisture in the air." Ed muttered.

"Edward Elric, Aliyah Daniels, Lyssa Mavis: you've sworn your life to be stated the dog of the military. But do you really know the ones you serves of what their true plan are?" Issac said. "Who cares about that." I spattered at him. "It's not our problem." Ed agreed with Me. "Don't be fools! They'll lead us all to ruin! I'm only doing what needs to be done!" Issac yelled.

"I told you we don't care!" Ed yelled getting irritated. Al and Lyssa jumped over the frozen ice wall and landed behind Issac. Issac turn around and back away from them. Al threw a couple of punches at Issac,and Lyssa manage to kick him in the chest and send him flying towards the railing near the water and Ed and I moved out way.

"Alright, nice work you two." Ed congratulated him and her. "But we still have to stop his alchemy!" Al stated. "We know. So where is it? You have a philosopher's stone don't ya?" I ask Issac. "What are you talking about?" He ask with a grin on his face. "Don't act dumb with us. We ask you again, where is it?" Lyssa ask angrily walking up to him.

"And what are you going to do kids? You're out of your league!" Issac said. "Just hand it over already?!" I trailed off as me, Lyssa, Ed, and Al saw the water rise up and turned to a huge slab of ice which looked like a surf wave. Just then Issac grab My arm and his other arm holding onto the railing being lifted up by the ice, taking me hostage.

Lyssa's POV:

"Hey let her go!! Come back here!!" Ed yelled urgently. "Ed come on! You're gonna get it by the ice, let's go." I said and Al grabbed Ed by his arm and dragged him away from it. "Stand back and prepare for a display of Armstrong alchemy!!!" Armstrong said in a fighting stance. "He's all yours major!!" Ed shouted as he, me and his brother ran out of the way and behind Armstrong.

"Witness the alchemic art passed down the Armstrong line for generations!!" He punched the huge slab of ice but then it stopped for a second and the ice went towards the right destroying a house along the way. "Well that's unexpected." Armstrong said in shock. "What the heck are you doing??!!" You're making it worse!!" I shouted at him in disbelief. "No... I was merely-" Armstrong was interrupted by another slab of ice wave from behind them.

"The ice walls!" Al exclaimed. "They're emerging.." Ed said looking at the ice walls. "But... That would mean-" I said. "If they all meet in the middle; ah damn it! It's Central Command!!" Ed finished for me. "He's gonna freeze it over!" Ed, Al and I shouted. "Major! Al,Lyssa and I will rescue Aliyah and try to slow him down. Can you handle the transmutation circles?" Ed ask.

"Consider them erased. I'm on it." Armstrong replied.

Aliyah's POV:

"Fuhrer King Bradley, for your cold blooded crimes in Ishval.. I condemn you to frozen hell. And while we're there, I can drop you off in Central Command, frozen with the others. Consider this as your punishment as a dog of the military little girl." Issac said to me with his arm around my neck and me tried to take his arm off.

"Let me go! I'm not your prisoner." I demanded. "Not so fast!!!!" Issac and Aliyah turn around and saw Ed and Lyssa using alchemy to make a stone pillars to reach the top of the ice. Al arriving after Ed&Lyssa and landed behind them. Issac used his alchemy to send ice at Ed. "Two can play that game!" Ed in return destroy the incoming ice with another ice collided with it.

That attack caused the ice to destroy under Issac and Mine feet to break apart. Issac flew to the air with his arm still around My neck as she hold onto his arm with her hands. Issac saw some leftovers ice in air and turn it to water, sending the hot water to Edward, Lyssa and Alphonse. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Ed and Lyssa complained. I saw what Issac was doing. "No wait?!Ahhh Edward!!" I called out to him.

"Aliyah!" Ed looked over at me panicking, then quickly use his alchemy to create since pillar and catching me just in time. They made it on top of the ice as Ed held me bridal style. I put my head on Ed's neck scared. "Thank you. For a second I thought I was goner." Aliyah thank Ed. Ed didn't have to answer since he knows that I has fear of falling and gave me a smile. But then he noticed Issac used leftovers to created steps, getting ready to attack the lovely couple.

"Brother! Aliyah!" Al grabbed Ed and I out of the way from Issac. "To slow!" Issac put his hand on Al's helmet to knock it off with alchemy. "Alphonse!" Ed,Lyssa and I shouted and the hit the ground with Al. And Lyssa back up. Al tried to kick Issac but missed. The trio back flip and landed on the ice. "There's no one in there.. It empty." Issac muttered. Lyssa picked up Al's helmet handing it to him. "But that, that can only be true, his soul was bonded into the armor. So you two lost your arms and he lost his entire body and her eyes. Heh. I see. It all makes sense. You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation didn't you? Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!" Issac taunted them. Al stated quiet, Lyssa and I look down with a sad look while their bangs are covering their face, and Ed glared at Issac with his clenching fist.

~Flashback~

Ed's POV:

"Alllllll!" I screamed. "Uh why can't I see?" Lyssa cried with tears in her eyes with so mush pain. "I can't feel my legs?" Aliyah said. Aliyah and Lyssa just woke up from meeting Truth and got confused to their surroundings with so much anxiety and dizziness and blood loss. I looked over to Aliyah and Lyssa with a guilty look for what he done.

"Damn it Ed! This can't be happening! Nooooo! Al's gone, Aliyah and Lyssa's hurt, what have I done??!!!" I screamed holding onto my missing leg. "Ed it's ok. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."  
Even if Aliyah is crying and in so much pain she still manage to give me a weak smile. "We have to bring him back!" I told her. Me and Aliyah managed to knock down a suit with their now missing legs from the pain. I made a seal out of blood inside the armor.

"Give him back... He's my brother." I cried while drawing the seal. "Just give him back, he's our little brother, he's all we have left!!" Aliyah and I yelled with tears in their eyes. Aliyah hand out her left hand and I held out his right hand and intertwined their fingers together with their other arms wrapped each other's back as blue and gold lights lit up the whole room.

~Back to Reality~

Ed's POV:

Eversince Lyssa, Aliyah, Al and I did human transmutation, Aliyah and Lyssa wasn't the same again. It's like Truth took away some of their happiness. I blames himself for being the cause of their losing their happiness. Now whenever their hears something sad they get quiet, sad, and not their usual selves. Sure they does smile and get happy but they used to be happy all the time where it's rare for them to be sad. That's why I wants to restore Aliyah's limbs and Lyssa's sight first so Aliyah can go back to her usual self again and he won't give up until that happens.

"You know... There are some lines you really shouldn't cross." I said darkly. I charged to Issac sending a punch at him. I slammed his fists on Issac's head as he face first on the ice. Issac place his hand on the ice as ice shot up at me but Aliyah unfreeze the ice and Lyssa airbender the water to let it hit Issac. Al kicked Issac, causing to crash down. Aliyah, Lyssa, Al, and I slide down the ice and stood in front of Issac.

"Give it up!" Aliyah said. "There's no water for you to use here." I said. "You've forgot something. I've all the water I need: 70% of my body." Issac grinned. I follow his glance to Aliyah which made me panicked. Issac sent shards of his frozen blood at Aliyah but she could shield herself, I quickly got in front of her, taking the hit for her as shards hit my left shoulder.

"Ed!" Al,Lyssa and Aliyah shouted. Al broke the shard pulls and Aliyah pulled me down to her lap as he sat there in pain. "Are you okay?" Aliyah ask worried for her boyfriend wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Why can't you fools understand? I'm trying to save this country." Issac said holding his arm in pain. Slabs of ice wave connecting to the at water goes around Central Command and starts to slowly freeze it. Issac laughed and took that as he leave. "Brother, brother." Al said in worry. And Lyssa stop the ice of freezing. Aliyah then told me what she was doing and counted to 3 by pulling the shard out of his shoulder.

"Ouch!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Oh sorry." Aliyah said in concern and worry. She pull out her blue bandana from her pocket and wrapped it around my wound in Mine shoulder. "Come on, we're going after him. I'm not done, not even close." I said. Aliyah,Lyssa, Al, and I ran through the streets trying to find the freezer until they came across an alleyway with soldiers. Issac was in the ground dead with blood all over him and Fuhrer King Bradley was standing next to him.

"Fuhrer Bradley.. You're here?" I ask holding onto his shoulder. "Ah yes, a job well done Fullmetal, Aqua. I came out to see if I can lend a hand and to think that I actually be the one to catch him. If nothing else, it should make an exciting story for my son." Bradley gave a smile to Aliyah and I.

*Central City Hospital, Afternoon*

Aliyah's POV:

Alphonse, Lyssa and me are at the hospital visiting Edward in his hospital room. "You know we never did find out whether or not he did a philosopher's stone." Al said. "No but maybe it'll say something in the official report." Ed replied. "Yeah. We were that close." Lyssa said. Next to Al.

I was sitting on a chair next Ed's bed thinking that she never thank Ed. "Hey Ed?" I called out go Ed. Ed turned around and look at me. "Yeah?" He replied. "Um thank you for saying my life. If it weren't for you, I'll probably be stuck in bed then you." I said my cheeks turning pink.

Edward had the reaction from hearing me response. "You're welcome besides I did promise that I protect you, even if you're strong who doesn't need protecting I'm still gonna protect the one I love. I made a promise and I tend to keep it. Ed smile at me. I smile back blushing and remembering what happen when I was younger.

Suddenly the door open and walk in Armstrong with a bouquet of roses. "Greetings Edward Elric, I heard you were in the hospital so I DASHED RIGHT OVER!!!" Sparkles was forming around Armstrong's head as the trio knew what was going to happen. I jump onto Ed's bed, sat next to him, put my hands on his shoulders hiding behind him in fear.

"And as expected, you are in desperate need of my assistance." Armstrong then ripped off his shirt and jacket as scream of fear were heard. I hide my head behind Ed's back in fear while wrapping her arms around his torso. Ed noticed this and started to blush at my actions. "You need a example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery. You see? You're looking lively already." Armstrong laughed. "Will you get out!!!" Ed yelled disturbed.

{Ending song}

 

(I hope you like it. And enjoy it. And leave a vote and comment. Have a good day.) QueenZelda17@ is out.


	3. City of Heresy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.

{Opening song}

Aliyah's POV:

"God's children live upon this land. Pray and thee shall be saved. Those who have lost their way, the Sun God, Leto stall..." The radio drones.

Ed, Lyssa and I are drinking Fanta orange soda, sitting at s strange diner in Liore and eating lunch.

"So what are you guys, like street performers or something?" The man at the diner asks. Ed spits his soda everywhere as I try not to split out my mouth. "Seriously, do we look like street performers to you?" Ed asks. "Yes, that why ask?" The diner man says. "Let's go, Al." Lyssa say as we get up. Al bumps his helmet and the radio falls off, smashing to bits.

"Hey! Easy! I didn't mean nothin' by it!" The man says. "Sorry, accident. We'll fix it." Ed says. "How's that? It's smashed to hell?!" The man says. "Watch and learn, gramps." I and Lyssa said. Al draws his transmutation circle with chalk. "Okay, here goes." Al said. People have gathered. Al fixed the radio. "There, see? How's that?" Ed asks.

"Amazing! It's a miracle. You've been touched by the Sun God, just like Father Cornello." The man said. "Touched by who, now? I ask. "It's not a miracle. It alchemy." Lyssa said. "Oh, so you four are Alchemists. I've heard of that." One guy pipes up. "Then maybe you've heard of us. We're the Elric brothers, and that's the Aqua and Butterfly Alchemists." Ed points at us.

"Elric brothers, you says? And Aqua and. Butterfly Alchemists?" The diner man asks.

"Hey, I do know that name!" One says. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, Aqua Alchemist and Butterfly Alchemist; Edward Elric, Aliyah Daniels and Lyssa Daniels, is that right?" Another asked. "Wow, so you're three are the young Prodigies?" Another asks me,Lyssa and Al. Everyone crowd us.

"Um no...it's not me." Al waved his hand for assurance. "Huh?" They all said. "What? You mean it's that shorty over there?" One asked. "WHO'S LITTLE? COME HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE! I DARE YA!!" Ed shouted angrily.

Chapter 3 : City of Hersey 

Ed calm down. "So what's with this guy on the radio?" Lyssa ask. "T-that's our leader, Father Cornello." They're all still quite shaken by Ed outburst. "We were lost until he came to town and began teaching us all the ways of the Sun God Leto. He grants eternal life to those who are faithful. He can even resurrect the dead; his miracles are proof of what he says is true."

"So this guy's claiming he can bring the dead back to life...now that's something I've got to see." Ed said with interest in his eyes. There was a gathering where Cornello would be performing his miracles. We headed there, and watched. He transmute a flower petal and a red glow filled the area. It disappear and a flower made of crystal was left. "So, what do you guys think?" Ed asked us. "There's nothing to think about, that's alchemy; no doubt about it." Al reply. "Yeah, I agree with Al, he is ignoring the laws of Equivalent Exchange. Lyssa said. "Hmm, he should only be transmuting that flower into things of equal mass." I said. "It like he's changing the organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that unless..." Al trailed. "Yeah, just one way...bingo." Ed said.

Lyssa's POV:

We walk to a church and a girl was praying. "So this is the Almighty Leto. Ed stated. As we walked toward her. "Welcome, are you four interested in Letoism?" She asked us. "Nope, can't say that we are. We're not much of religious types." Aliyah said. "I'm sorry To hear that...to know God is to know hope. if we believe in divine grace, through him, all things are possible. If you believe Leto would bless you and make you taller!" She said. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ed shouted as Al held him back.

"Brother, she's just trying to help." Al said. Ed flop down in a pew. "What about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible to?" Ed questioned her. "Yes." She stated without a thought. Ed sighed and he pulled out his notes, reading them out loud. "Water 35L, Carbon 20kg, Ammonia 4 L, Lime 1.5 kg, Phosphorus 800 g, Salt 250 g and various other trace elements." She has a confused look on her face as Aliyah says, "Those are the ingredients for the complete adult human body." "It's been calculated to the last gram but still there hasn't been one successful case of creating life. You're telling me that something modern science can't do can be done with prayer?" Ed stated. She said "Lend thy voice to God and the prayers to faithful shall be answered."

"Did I mention all those ingredients could be bought with spare change from a kid's pocket? As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap." Aliyah said. "That's blasphemy! People are...we are all children of God created in his image!" She shouted at them. "Hmph, you have to understand, Alchemist are scientists. We don't believe in impossible concepts like creator or Gods. We observe the physical laws that govern this world to try and learn the truth. It's ironic really, but the through the application of science, we have been, in many ways, given the power to play Gods ourselves." Ed smirked.

"So you're putting yourself on the same level as God? That's just sheer arrogance!" The girl says. "You know, there's an old myth about a hero who flew on wings made of wax. He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted and he came crashing back down to earth. Right, Al and Lyssa?" Ed said. "....Brother..." Al said. I sighed. "I'm sorry, miss. This is difficult for me to ask, but do think your Father Cornello could even save three arrogant scientists like us?" Aliyah asked her. "Of course, that's wonderful! If anyone can lead you to creator's love, he can!" The girl says.

~Time skip~

Aliyah's POV:

We walked through an a hallway in the church. "This way, Father Cornello is a busy man." A man said. "Don't worry; we understand. We won't be long..." Ed said as we walked into the room Cornello was occupying. "I'm glad we're in agreement. We'll make this quick." The doors suddenly closed as the guys pulled out a guns abs pointed it at Al and Lyssa. Two more guys came and held Ed and I. "Brother Cray and Mark, what is this? What do you two think you're doing?!" The girl, Rose, asked with fear slowly rising in her eyes. "Rose, these heathens have come to snare the Father." Guy said "They are evil and its God's will." Another guy said. "Wow. That some God...?" Aliyah spat. "Well like you said, let's make this quick." Ed flip the guy on his right. Lyssa airbended the guy who had a gun point at her. Then She kick him in the face. I firebended the guy who was running away and burned this feets. Al was able to punch the guy holding the gun as it slid towards Rose's feet.

"What is this commotion?" A man's voice asked. Ed, Lyssa,Al, and I looked up to see Cornello standing on a platform. "Aw, Fullmetal,Aqua, and Butterfly Alchemists, welcome to come to the home of our sacred order." Cornello spoke. "Father Cornello!" Rose called excited to see the man. "I must apologize for my disciples' behavior. It seems they've been misguided." Cornello said. "Okay, and say I believe you weren't the one guiding them. What next?" Ed ask. "Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?" Cornello asked us. "Well, there are a few things I'm curious about. Like how you've been using second rate Alchemy to deceive your followers?" Lyssa said. "My dear girl, I don't know what you mean. What you're doubting to see as Alchemy are the miracles of the Sun God, Leto. Look again. Could mere alchemy create something from nothing in this way?" Cornello makes a Leto statue.

"Yeah, that's what I didn't get at first." Ed says. "How can you perform transmutation that ignored the laws of Equivalent Exchange?" I said as she scratched her head. "As I said, it because it's not alchemy." Cornello slams the statue down on the railing in front of him. "But then I started thinking about it."Lyssa say. "If you'd somehow managed to acquire a certain object to amplify your alchemy, one that's said to make the impossible possible, that would explain everything." "What?" Cornello said. "We're talking about the Philosopher's Stone. Your ring. That's it, isn't it?" Aliyah asked. "We've been looking for that."

"The ring is just a ring. I am God humble servant. It is from he alone that I derive my power." Cornello said. "You are one sad little man?" Lyssa said disappointed. "Still trying to sell that line, huh?" Ed ask. "If that's the way you wanna play it, I guess I'll have to come up there and beat some truth outta ya!" "My, you really are m quite the incorrigible heathen, aren't you?" Cornello said. "Rose, dear?" "Yes, Father?" Rose said. "That gun there beside you. Pick it up." Cornello commands. "Uh, okay." Rose pick it up. "Now, child, I want you to shoot the Fullmetal,Aqua, and Butterfly Alchemists." Cornello said. "No, I-! Father, I can't do that!" Rose said.

"I am the Sun God's chosen embecary. My word is the word of Leto. I said shoot them, Rose. It's God's will. Why hesitate? When you lost your fiancé to that tragic accident last year, who was  
It that saved you from the very depth of despair? Have you forgotten?" Cornello said. "It was you, father." Rose said with her head down.

"That's right. It was I who took your hand and led you into god's light. And you recall what it was that I promised you then?" Cornello said. "You said if I had faith, you'd bring him back to life!" She points the gun at Al. "No wait! It's not me,honest!" Al said. "Damn it! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! It's not him, it's me!" Ed screeches. "It's the short one? You're kidding?!"Cornello yelled. "No shit Sherlock." Lyssa said sarcastically. Rose points the gun at us, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I don't have any choice." "He's been lying to you, Rose." I said. "You're wrong! I've seen his miracles! Father Cornello will bring him back to life! I have faith." She points the gun at Ed.

"Fine, then shoot." Ed said. She shoots, but the force makes her knock Al's head off instead. "Al!" Ed,I and Lyssa screamed.Rose then dropped the gun and screamed. "Good...now pick up the gun and shoot the others now." Cornello said. "Haven't you made her do enough already?" Al said. Rose and Cornello looked with shocked looks towards Al as Ed brought him his helmet. "Don't worry, he's pretty solid." Ed knocked on his armor for assurance. "See? No harm done." Al spoke, showing the two the inside of his armor. Al placed his helmet back on. "An empty suit of armor that walk and speaks...do you still doubt it, Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination. Evil of this kind must be purged." Cornello said. "And I believe my chimera is up to the task." A huge door opened, revealing a chimera.

"So, this is what do with the Philosopher's Stone? That's just twisted..." Ed spoke Rose started to back away from fear. "Anyway, looks like I'll need a weapon." Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, transmuting a lance. "No transmutation circle...?! So the State Alchemist isn't just for show...you truly gifted. However..." The chimera then charged at Ed, who tried to hit it with the lance only to have it break and get slashed across the leg. "Your little spear is no match for chimera claws that tear through iron." Ed smirked. "Hmph, you shredded my pants..." Ed said. The chimera removed its claws, only to have them break.

Ed took that as a chance to kick it. "I guess those claws don't do well against steel." Ed stated as he automail leg showed. "Don't just stand there! Bite the girl!" Cornello shouted as he pointed to me. The chimera turned to face me, and then charged. "Hm..." I said. I firebended at the chimera and it screamed in pain. It only took me time to charged at. But I missed, it bite my left arm. "Tear her arm off!" Cornello shouted at it. "That's right...get a good taste... Ha!" I then kicked it in the face. "Your arm, his leg, and a brother trapped in armor and her eyes...i see...it's all becoming clear. You did it, didn't you? The one thing even a novice alchemist know not to do...." Cornello said.

"Why don't you come down here and try me? I'll show you real quick who the novice is!" Ed removed his red coat to show off his automail arm. Rose covered her mouth in shock. "Rose, this is the price of of their sin; these fools attempted Human Transmutation...the greatest taboo for any alchemist. In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life." Cornello said. "Hey, shut the hell up!" Lyssa shouted. "This is what happens when you try to play God or whatever the hell it is!" Ed said. "Ed." I muttered. "Rose...is this...what you want..." Lyssa asked her.

"So these are the great Fullmetal,Aqua,Butterfly alchemists, Edward Elric,Aliyah Daniels,and Lyssa Daniels. He's isn't even half a man!" Cornello said. "Who are the hell are you to judge?! You're just a phony who can't do anything without a Philosopher's Stone!" Ed said pissed off. "Father, we want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt." Al says. "Don't be absurd! Why? So you can use it for yourself! Oh please...if you fools are eager to play God, perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!" Cornello transmuted a machine gun and began to shoot at them. Ed and me quickly transmuted a rock shield to block the attack. "Nah...God and I, we don't get along too well. Even if I went, he'd just send me back here." Ed said. Cornello growled as he started to fire again. Al quickly grabbed Rose, shielding her from the bullets as Ed and I made s door to escape through. "This way!" Ed shouted as he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the hallways. "Don't just stand there! After them!" Cornello shouted as he yelled to guards next to the alchemy made door. The five continued down the hall. Then there where guards were waiting. "What are you gonna do kids? You're out numbered..." Ed,Lyssa and I smirked to each other as Lyssa earthbended and the ground shacked. I firebended their hands to their weapons to drop. Then there was a blue flash as the guards looked up to find Ed with a newly transmuted automail arm. What had them screaming was what he turned it into. Al used that as a chance to kick the guards as they all ran out the building. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al,Lyssa,Ed and I had made a plan. Al and Lyssa's setting up the bell to make a larger speaker. As Rose is with them. 

"There you are, you infernal brats!" Cornello screamed. Ed and I are sitting on his desk, with the announcing tape running. Ed's legs are crossed in a sexy way and he's wrapped his real arm around my shoulders. "Look, can we just cut the crap and talk here? All I want are some straight answers about the stone,tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way, or we can get the military involved." I said to him. Cornello growls and shuts the doors, "Ask your questions." "You could do anything with the Philosopher's Stone, right? So why waste all that power performing phony miracles?" Ed asked.

"Because with each miracles, I can attract new believers to order, believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army, a legion of holy warriors, unafraid to die. In few more years, I'll be ready to unleash this finest order upon the world and I'll use the Philosopher's Stone to tear this country apart." Ed and I sit with our chins our automail hands. "Who knows, I might even carve a slice for you!" He laughs evilly. Ed and I laugh."Yeah, wait, what are you laughing about?"

"I knew it, you really are a novice, aren't you." I say while hold up the switch showing the microphone was on. The microphone is down at his feet. "You don't mean that! Why you! How long has that been on?!" Cornello screams. "From the start. Your believers heard every words." Ed said. "How could you? You'll pay dearly for this!" Cornello said. "Sorry, not today!" Ed slice his cane with his automail hand in blade from right in half. "Just face it, you're outclassed here."

"I am without rival!" Cornello screams, transmuting the half he still has. Ed handspring back over to where I was. The transmutation rebounds and blends with his arm. "It rebound?!" Ed stated the obvious, just as I shocked as I am. "No, I won't be disgraced like this!" Cornello yells. "Now kids, behold the true embassy of the Sun God, Leto!" He becomes huge and punches the wall. Ed and I do a backflip out of the newest "doorway." He goes punch us into the ground, but we cartwheel out of the way. Just for other hand to go against Ed's automail. I help push back, too.

"My word is the divine word of God himself. My fist is the almighty fist if judgement!" The man is truly insane. "Oh yeah? The fist of God, huh?" I ask as Ed and I push back and run. "If that's what you want, you can have it!" I scream as Ed and I transmute a hand and slam him into the ground. I go over him and smack my head against his. "Shut up! Just give me the Philosopher's Stone!" His nose is bleeding. The stone rolls off and shattered, blowing away. "What the hell? The stone; it supposed to be perfect material, how could it jut break like that?" I ask, as shocked as Ed was. "I don't know! I don't know anything about it! Spare me, please! I was wrong! Please, I beg you!" Cornello begs.

"It's a damn fake." Ed said, standing up and pulling me up with him. "Please don't! I'm helpless without the stone! Spare me, please!" Cornello begs. "You mean we went through all this, risked our lives, for this one possible chance, and it's a fake?" I was disappointed. "So,uh, what about me?" Cornello laughs nervously. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Ed screamed, frustrated and mad. "Alright!" The man is gone in seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And what about the stone?" Lyssa askes. We're telling her and Al about what happened. "Phony, just like him." I say. "Oh." Al sounds as broken hearted. "I'm sorry, Al and Lyssa, for a while there, I thought we'd really found a way to get your body back and sights." Ed does one lone tap on Al's armor and put a hand on Lyssa's shoulder. "Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" Rose screams. She's pointing a gun at us.

"Rose." Al stated. "Like I was saying, ut was a fake. It wasn't real. Besides, it shattered now." I said. "Liar! You wanna keep it for yourself, don't you? So you can use it on your bodies, that's right, and so you can try to bring your mother back again!" Rose screams.

"Shut up!" Ed screamed. "People don't come back from the dead, Rose." Ed look like he's gonna to cry. "Not ever. Ever." I continue him. We started at walking. Rose falls to her knees. "But he promised me. He said if I prayed, it would happen. A miracle. That hype was all I had left. What am I supposed to believe in now?" She's crying. "Tell me what to do!" Ed and I walk past her. Al and Lyssa follow. "Please!" "I can't tell you that." Ed said. "You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs, so use them. You're strong to make your own path."

Just as the walk away Rose look up.

{Ending song}

 

(I hope you enjoy. Leave a vote and comment. And have a good day.) QueenZelda17@ is out.


	4. An Alchemist Amish

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa.

{Opening song}

Chapter 4: An Alchemist Anguish

Aliyah's POV:

They walk into the office after their long train ride to hear Hawkeye say: "Mr.Sergeant Fuery, how's the radio?" "The receiver on this thing's seen better days. I think I'm gonna have to replace it." Fuery replies. Ed transmutes the radio, making it practically brand new. "Hey, it's Edward,Aliyah,Lyssa and Alphonse!"

"Welcome back, kids." Hawkeye said. "Go on in, the colonel are expecting you." I sighed, Lyssa grunted as Ed made an irritated look.

"Well done on the Liore case you four; nice work. I appreciate you resolving the matter." Colonel said. "No big deal... It's not like we did it for you." Ed stated bored. "Right... The Philosopher's Stone, another false lead?" Colonel asked. "...Yeah; after all that the stone was a fake..." I said and had a disappoint look. "Even so, the power it gave was pretty real. He transmuted a chimera right in front of us." Lyssa said. "I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that. I'm not that familiar enough with the field of Bio-Alchemy to really understand it." Al said. "Yeah, I'm kind of curious about that to. It might be worth looking into. Who knows maybe it could help restore our bodies?" Ed said. "Right!" I agreed. "It might help if you consulted a specialist..." Mustang says. "The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's done some heavy research into Chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you."

"You would do that for us?" Al and Lyssa asked. Ed shot up, pointing as he said, "Okay, what's the catch?! You want something, don't you?!" "Don't doubt my motives! I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Liore case. Doing you a favor is better than being in debt to you." Mustang now looked irritated. "Come on Ed; I say is he's willing to help, we should take it." I stated as Mustang smirked saying, "Apparently, your girlfriend there can take help from me better than you can." "Two years ago, Tucker transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech. That's what earned him his certification as a State alchemist." Mustang informed as the group was headed to Shou Tucker's place. "Wait...you said it understands human speech...so does that mean it can talk?" Ed asked. "Right...supposedly it only said one thing: I want to die. After that, it refused to eat until it got its wish." Mustang said. "How awful..." Aliyah muttered sadly. "Yeah, poor creature..." Lyssa said.

The group was now in front of Tucker's place, waiting for him to answer the door. "Man this house is huge!" Ed said looking over the entire place. "But you're small." Lyssa said tease. Ed look at her with a irritated face. Soon, a shadow covered him and then the sound of screaming. "Are you okay Ed?" Al asked worried as Lyssa and I just laughed their ass off. "This isn't funny Aliyah and Lyssa!" Ed shouted angrily. "No, you're right...it's hilarious!" Lyssa said. "Sorry Ed." I said. "Daddy! There are people here, look." A little girl said. "Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up." The group looked up to see a little girl next to a man with glasses. "I'm sorry about the mess...ever since my wife ran out it's been a wreck. I'm not much of a house keeper."

He set cups of tea down for them as he sat down next to Me saying, "Now that we are all settled in, let me say it's a pleasure to meet you three Edward, Aliyah and Lyssa. As the Colonel told you, I'm Sewing Life alchemist, Shou Tucker." Tucker said. "Ed,Aliyah and Lyssa are interested in the field of Bio alchemy. They would like to look at your research if possible." Mustang asked. "Oh yes, I certainly wouldn't mind." Al,Lyssa, me and Ed all had hopeful looks until Tucker said, "However; if you want to me to show you the tricks you've got up yours as well...it's the code we live by, Equivalent Exchange. Now why are you interested in Bio alchemy?" Tucker asked. "Oh, uh...Ed,Lyssa and Aliyah... They-" Colonel said but interrupted by Ed. "Colonel." Ed raised his arm to stop him. He then looked to Me, Lyssa and Al, who nodded.

"You transmuted your Mother, three of you, as 11years olds and a 12year old? I see...so that's what earned you the title of Fullmetal Alchemist." He glanced down to Aliyah's arm as he continued to study it. "You three have had a rough times for someone so young..." Tucker stated as I get uncomfortable with Tucker still studying my arm, Ed also noticing. Ed would have said something but Tucker spoke up. "I can't say if it's going to be of use to you or not but why don't you go ahead and take a look at my laboratory."

"Wow..." Al was speechless. "Yea." Lyssa said. "It's kind of embarrassing really...I'm fairly highly regarded for authority on chimera but the truth is,it hasn't been really quite well lately." The group looked at Tucker's lab as Lyssa stayed behind Al. And I stayed behind Ed. "What's wrong?" Ed asked as she stuttered, "N-nothing!" "You know Lyssa doesn't like things like that..." Al whispered to Ed, who was plotting revenge in his head for the dog incident. "What? No, I'm not! I just don't trust them..." She glared at Ed. "Just look Lyssa, they're harmless." Ed said, grabbing a jar and bringing it to their faces. "Get it away from us!" She screamed as Ed laughed. "No way! This is payback for earlier." "Brother..." Al trailed off as Ed said, "Fine..."

Tucker then walked them down the hall and to another door, which he opened to reveal a library with lots of books. "Wow..." Lyssa and I muttered. "Amazing!" Ed shouted. "This is my library; feel free to look around." "Alright, let's dive in! I'll start with this shelf." Ed told the three. "Alright, I'll try over here." Al said. "I guess that leaves me, I'll get some one to put you guys up later." Mustang said. "Right." I reply. Tucker scoffs, "They've got some ability to focus. I'm not sure they even know we're here anymore. Quite a catch, these four. A group of prodigies."

~Time skip~

I was leaning against Ed. They have stacks of read books around them. They're still focusing. They look up to the sound of a little girl giggling. They walk around a corner to see Al holding Nina on his shoulders and walking. And Lyssa giggling as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Ed growled. "You're supposed to be reading!" I said. "Uh, Nina looked like she wanted to play." Lyssa said. "Well, in case you forgot, we didn't come here to play horsey." Ed growls. I heard a dog from before and back away and it fall on Ed. Ed screamed. "Alexander says that he wants to play, too." Nina says as the dog sits on Ed's back and lick his face. "That's what you want, is it? You've bested me twice, dog, but playtime is over. I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME!!! I,EDWARD ELRIC, WILL USE MY CONSIDERABLE POWER TO VANQUISH YOU, YOU MANGY MUTT!!!" Ed go running after the dog. Nina laughs.

~Time skip~

The sun is setting. "Hey, Chiefs, your ride's arrived." Havoc said. The dog is on top of Edward. Nina and I are petting him. Al and Lyssa standing above us. "What are you down there, Ed? Havoc questions. Havoc, Kat, and Tucker are standing in the doorway. "After all that, you must be dog-tired." Tucker says and give s chuckle. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?" "Aww! You're really going to come again?" Nina asks. "We'll play some more tomorrow, okay, Nina?" Lyssa said. "Kay!" She squeals.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They exit the house. "Oh, and Mr. Tucker." Kat said. "I almost forgot. I've got a message for you. It's from the Colonel. He said "Don't forget, assessment day is coming soon." "Yes, please assure him I know." Tucker said. "Right." Havoc says as they walk away.

*The Next Day*

Ed, Lyssa, Al and I were in Tucker's library, doing more research, as Nina talked to them. "So, your Mother left you two years ago?" Lyssa asked. "Daddy said she went back to live at her parent's house." Nina said. "It must get lonely here with just you and your Dad?" I said. She shook her head and with a smile, said "Not really...Daddy's so nice and plus I got Alexander to play with to!"she then gained a sad look as she continued, "But lately...Daddy's been busy in his lab. I guess it does make a little lonely..." The sound of a book closely was heard as they turned to Ed as he said with a yawn, "My shoulders are killing me..." "Maybe you should try to move around some, brother?" Al stated as Ed agreed "Yeah, not a bad idea..." He then pointed to Alexander and said "Hey! You mangy mutt! Looks like you could use some exercise!" Al, Lyssa and I giggled as I said. "Yeah, let's go Nina."

The five went outside to play, Ed getting chased by Alexander and Nina and I sitting under the shade of a tree. I was humming inuyasha's lullaby. Al and Lyssa stood a little from me watching them run. Ed transmuted his arm into some weird contraption and started to chase after the two. 'Ed well make a wonderful father someday.' I thought s she closed her eyes. "Big Sister! You have to come and play with us!" Nina grabbed My hand, trying to pull me up. "No, that's alright; you go ahead. I'll watch." I said. "Please!" She begged. "Come on Aliyah! It be fun." Ed taunted. "Um no. I'm good." I said. "Aw, c'mon Big Sister." Nina said. "Hey Nina? Have you ever seen someone waterbend before?" I said. "No...what's that?" She asked. "Hm...lets see...oh!" I saw a puddle and waterbend it and make fancy tricks with it. "Wow! Amazing!" Nina said. "That was amazing/good, Aliyah..." Al and Lyssa said. "Thanks guys." I said with a smile. They continued playing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun is setting and they're sitting at the table with Tucker. "Before I earned my State alchemist certification, our life was terrible. We were so poor in those days...my wife couldn't stand living that kind of life, so she left us. I can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to go back to those days; I don't think I could." Tucker told Ed,Al, Lyssa and Me. "Don't worry Daddy; it's okay. If those people do tell you no, then Alexander and I will growl at them until they say yes." Nina said, hugging Alexander. "You tell them Nina." Lyssa said. "...Hey Nina? I've got an idea. You want to play with Daddy tomorrow?" Tucker asked her. "Really?" Nina reply. "Yeah." He told her as she ran and hugged him. "Alexander! Daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow!" Nina said. Ed,Aliyah, Lyssa and Al smiled. "I hope you guys have fun." I said. "See you tomorrow Nina!" Lyssa said.

~The Next Day~

Ed, Al, Lyssa and I headed over Tucker's house the next day. "It looks like it's going to rain..." Lyssa trailed off as Al rang the doorbell. When no one answered, they started to get a little suspicious. They walked in to see it dark. "Hello, Mr. Tucker! Thanks for having us again today!" Al says. Ed and I walk in when there's no replay. Lyssa behind Al. They walk down the hall. "'Mr.Tucker?" Al said. "Nina! Sugar cube where are you?!" I shouted. They went downstairs to the basement. And saw Tucker bend down to something. "There you are." Ed said. "So you are home." "Yes, I did it, kids. I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech. Tucker said.

Thunder rumbles outside. "Now... Let me show you the chimera. Listen to me, that person over there, that's Edward and Aliyah." Tucker told it. "That's person...Ed...ward...and...Ali...yah." It said. "Yes, that's very good! Well done!" Tucker said. "That's amazing...it actually talked." Ed got closer look at it. Lyssa and My eyes were cover over their bangs. "Now I don't have to worry about losing my State Certification." Tucker stood up. I clenched my hands. It said "Ed...ward.. ..Ed...ward...Big Sister Aliyah..." Ed's face lost all color as he said, "...Mr.Tucker...when did you first get your State certification?" "Let's see...it was two years ago." He replied with a finger to his chin in thought.

"...and when did your wife leave you?" Ed continued. "That was two years ago to..." Tucker reply. "I have one question: where are Nina and Alexander?" I asked. Al gasp. "Damn; you brats figured it out that quickly." Tucker said. Ed brought his hand to Tucker's neck and threw against the wall. "Brother!" Al yelled. "Oh yeah, I figured it out! You did it again! Two years ago it was your wife." Ed said. "This time." Al questions. "His daughter and dog to transmute a talking chimera!"Ed said. "You can only do so much with animals, after all. It's much easier when you start with a human experiments isn't it. I would think a scientist like you would understand." Tucker said. "Shut up! Are you okay with this?! Messing around with people's lives like that?!" Ed yelled. "Someone's life you say...ha! You would know all about that wouldn't you? Look at you 'Fullmetal' your leg, your arm, your brother and the girl's limbs as well and forget the blind one. Those things are also the results of messing around with someone's life, aren't they?" Tucker said. Ed punch Tucker's face. "SHUT UP!" His glasses flew if and hit the ground as he laughed saying, "Haha! We are the same! We're the same! You're just like me!" "We're not!" Ed yelled. "Yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it! We had to even though we know it we against the rules!" Tucker said. "No! Not me!" Ed repeatedly punched the man. Before Ed could punch him again, I hugged Ed behind and shouted. "Edward stop, if you keep on... He'll die..." "Edward...no...Daddy...do you hurt...Daddy?" Ed dropped Tucker s his hand began to shake. Lyssa was shaking and walked towards Nina. "I'm sorry...even with all our power, we can't vengeance you back...I'm sorry." Lyssa said and started crying. Then Tucker says that about his Stare Alchemist Certification. Ed kicked him and saying that he go to hell.

~Time skip~

*Central Command*

The four were now sitting on the steps to Central Command as it rained. "If ever there was example of Devil's work in this world, this would definitely be it." Riza said as Mustang and she walked down the steps. "The Devil, huh? A State alchemist must be willing to act and able to take another's life when ordered to without questions. In some way, mr. Tucker's actions and ourphone must not be that far apart. When it comes to interfering with peoples lives, we choose our own path knowing full well that what we are doing. That's the way it is, right Fullmetal, Aqua, and Butterfly?" Mustang asked as he stopped next to them. " come you will more than likely come across more cases like this dude future and you may end up getting your hands dirty as well. You got a shut down like this every time?" Mustang said. "we may be dogs of the military... We can may even be courteous as Devil's... It doesn't matter I know we're not Gods..." I said while standing up. "We're human! We're only human!" I shouted as I looked to the sky. "We can't even even do anything to save one little girl ...what good are we..." Lyssa hugged herself tightly as Mustang walked off with Riza saying, "Oh yeah, Butterfly, we are sorry." Al and Lyssa stayed silent as Ed and Me clenched their fists.

{Ending Song}

 

(I hope you enjoy it. Leave a vote or comment. Have a good day.) QueenZelda17@ is out.


	5. Rain of Sorrows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Aliyah and Lyssa. 

{Opening Song}

Aliyah's POV:

Ed quickly awoke, his breathing rapid. "Edward are you alright?" I asked. Ed turned to me. "It was just a nightmare." Ed told me. Then he hugged me tightly. I kissed him on the cheek.

~Central Command~

The four headed off to Central Headquarters as they walked up to Mustang's office. Ed was about to reveal L.t Hawkeye. "Huh? What's the matter you four? You're up awfully early..." she said. "We...needed to know..." Lyssa started. "What's to know what happens to Tucker and Nina?" Ed asked. A look of shock shown on her face and she looked down. "Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trail for what he did to Nina but...they're both died." she said. "Dead?!" Al shouted shocked. Ed's mouth opened but he couldn't form words. Lyssa and I froze in their eyes wide. "They've been murdered." L.t Hawkeye said. "They...how?" Lyssa asked as she walked off. "By who?!" Ed exclaimed. "We don't know....I was just heading over to the scene now." L.t Hawkeye said.

"We're coming with you." Al said as Rica told them, "No." "Why not?!" Ed shouted as she stopped and turning to them saying, "You don't need to see this."

~???/Somewhere in East City~

We sat on a pillar, the four of us. I lean against Ed, sadness still burning through my body. "I've been thinking about this for a long time...we put all of our trust in alchemy but in the end, we lose it. Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws. Everything circulates...even death is part of that circulation and we must accept the flow. Hmph, teacher sure drove that into our heads, didn't she? I thought I understood it but...I didn't. I just an idiot...all this time and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom but all its doing is making me more depressed." Ed said. "...I don't even get that much. Without a body, I can't feel the rain hit my face; that's something I miss, all the time. I want to be human again, even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible..." Al said.

"You three...are you the Fullmetal,Aqua and Butterfly alchemists Edward Elric,Aliyah Daniels & Lyssa Mavis?" Ed,Lyssa and I looked up to see a man wearing glasses with snow white hair and a scar on his head. "What if we are?!" Ed said. The scar man pulled his hand back and releasing a blue light. "Ali,Lyssa, Brother!" Al called at them and pulled us out of way. A shock disappeared as Ed quickly made a wall to try and block the guy. "What the hell is going on?!" Ed shouted as his wall was blown. The man walked towards them as Ed grabbed my hand. And Al grabbed Lyssa's hand. "Let's get out here!" Ed said.

We were running down some stairs but we're stopped when the man appeared at the top saying, "No you don't.." He destroyed the stairs, causing them to fall. Al held on the edge as he grabbed my hand and hold Lyssa's arm as Lyssa grabbing Ed's leg. The guy soon destroyed the rest of the stairs, causing us to fall to the ground, thankfully on our feets. "Damn it! What's this guy's problem?!" Lyssa yelled. "There's no reason for him to want to kill us, right?" I asked.

We ran down an alley way only to get the exit blocked by the man. "Who are you anyway?!" Ed yelled to the man. "Why are you after us?!" Lyssa shouted. "As long as there are creators like you in the world, there must also be destroyers." He replied. "Well, it looks like we are going to have to fight." Ed clapped his hand together, transmuting a pole into a sword as Lyssa,Al and I get in fighting stances.

"Gusty one aren't you?" He asked with a grin as Ed led the charge. "Too slow..." The man muttered as he used alchemy to destroy half of Al's armor. "Al!!" We all shouted as Ed got angry. "You bastard!" Ed charged at him again, only to get his automail arm grabbed. The man used alchemy, only to have it fail and cause Ed to fly out of the alley. "Ed!" Aliyah called as Ed removed his coat. "An automail arm...then that explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected." The man walked towards Ed as Ed clapped his hands and turned his arm into a blade. "Brother, don't...just run away! Take Aliyah and Lyssa and go! Al shouted as Lyssa looked at him. "Al..." She muttered as Ed replied with, "You idiot! I'm not leaving you behind!" Ed then charged at the guy, only to get his arm grabbed and destroyed to pieces. "Ed!" I shouted. I charged at him. "Shannaro!!" I yelled he back away. Lyssa earthbend at him and he used alchemy. The scar man caught me off-guard and destroyed my right arm. I fell down hard on the ground. "No Aliyah!!!" Lyssa yelled. A gun shot let out. "Stop right! You won't be killing anyone else today Scar! I'm taking you in custody where you will answer for the murder of a least 10 State alchemists!" Ed, Al, Lyssa and I looked up and saw Mustang. Mustang holding a gun and hand Riza the gun. Scar and Mustang were looking at each other. Wait Roy+Water=Useless. Scar charged at him but miss by a little. Hawkeye trip Mustang. And she started shootout at Scar. "Colonel, you know as well as I do, you're useless on rainy days. Please stay back." Hawkeye said. A sign said 'Useless'

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It's kinda hard to get a spark going when it's raining, huh?" Havoc said. Armstrong came just on time and attack at Scar. As they fought, Havoc and Katelyn ran over to Ed and I. "Who is he?" Ed asked. "That's the same man who murdered Mr. Tucker and Nina." Kat said. "So that Man..." I said. As Armstrong's fight went on. "You might as well give up Scar!" Mustang yelled. Scar looked to everyone, before blasting a hole on the ground abs escaped through the sewers. "Oh, is it over now?" Hughes asked. "Lt. Colonel Hughes, what were you the whole time?" Mustang said. "I thought it best to lay low." He replied. "You didn't think about maybe backing us up?" Mustang yelled. "Of course not! A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with you hack of pseudo humans! It's bad for my health!" Hughes said. "Don't just stand there, we've got things to do! Deploy troops! Circulate his description!" "Yes sir!" The soldiers said. Then Ed was worried about Alphonse. And he had a speech about living on. Then his arm fall out. And that we're still alive.

~Time skip~

Mustang mention about the Ishvallen war. And then we had a talk about visiting Winry and Granny. 

(Ending Song)

 

(I hope you enjoy story. Leave a vote or comment. Sorry if it short. Have a good day.) QueenZelda17@ is out.


End file.
